


好きです、大好きです

by inaudible_d



Category: Arashi (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-01
Updated: 2015-09-01
Packaged: 2018-04-18 11:18:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,085
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4704149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inaudible_d/pseuds/inaudible_d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jun and Sho watched a video on Jun's birthday.</p>
            </blockquote>





	好きです、大好きです

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY 32nd BIRTHDAY Matsumoto Jun! I started a Matsumiya, I ended up posting a Sakumoto. I have no problem with that at all~

It was a nice and warm evening, Jun and Sho were sitting on the couch in front of the television, watching the video Sho had compiled specially for that day. It was Jun’s birthday, and Sho had thought that it’ll probably be fun to watch the compilation video of Jun’s birthday celebrations throughout the years. They giggled when the video started playing and showed some photos when Jun was a small tiny cute baby boy. Jun didn’t actually like watching his child self so much, but the thought of Sho compiling his baby photos amused him like nothing else. Sometimes he could be that cute, Jun thought to himself as he watched a photo of a seven years old version of himself, surrounded by his family.

The video continued rolling and Jun gave himself the liberty to lean on Sho’s shoulder. He sighed happily when a ten years old version of him came on the screen. He put his hand on Sho’s thigh as Sho circled an arm around his body. Jun scooted closer, like it was even possible, pulling himself deeper in Sho’s embrace.

The video started to show the time Jun was starting up as a Johnny’s junior. Jun started to tense up a bit on his seat. He knew exactly what kinds of things would come after and he knew he wouldn’t like it. A wave of insecurity was coming to him when somehow, Sho’s face showed up on the screen. He watched his own face and hated to see how that little guy blushed crazily over the mere sight of his admired senpai.

“You’re so cute,” Sho suddenly commented. Of course he had to pick that time to comment about how cute Jun was.

Then, the very thing Jun disliked the most was played on the screen. It was the video of his 20th birthday celebration in an old Arashi concert. It was a different version than the one that was on the DVD, though. Jun knew it well because he was the one who made sure that some parts of it were cut. What Jun didn’t know was where Sho got this version of video from.

Probably he just asked from staffs, Jun decided. He tried to keep himself calm and comfort inside Sho’s embrace, not minding the increasing tense he felt. He let Sho pat his back with the same tempo of the song.

And just like Sho had known all along on what Jun was worried about, he opened his mouth and sang along, “suki desu, dai suki desu.”

Jun scoffed at that, feeling irritated out of a sudden.

Sho heard that, so he tilted his head to see Jun’s face as he hummed, questioning.

Jun really didn’t want to talk about that. He didn’t want to make them fight over stupid things like that, but Sho seemed so oblivious so he blurted, “Shouldn’t have sung it if you hadn’t mean it.”

There, Jun finally said it. He had stopped himself from thinking about that at all, but the circumstances wasn’t actually helping. Jun hated himself for thinking about it that way. That after all the times they spent together, he still felt insecure about Sho because he was actually the one who went all through the trouble to make it work. To make them work.

Jun was the one who confessed his feelings first at Sho, all awkward and giddy as the man who was two years older than him seemed so unaffected. He was the one who offered for them to move together as the growing schedules that their band had had made it impossible for the two of them to have the time for themselves after work. Heck, he was the one who practically admitted his love for all the fans to know, twice!

“I meant it,” Sho replied, snapping Jun out of his thought.

“Really? If it’s not for Nino you’d already had the lyrics changed,” Jun’s words sounded somehow bitter on his tongue.

“Jun,” Sho pulled himself away from Jun and sat up straight, pulling Jun to sat up in front of him.

“I’d had the lyrics changed if I didn’t mean it. That’s exactly why I went out and sang it in front of the fans. Because I had meant it,” Sho said, hand caressing the side of Jun’s face while the other one holding Jun’s firmly.

Jun snorted again, “you sure it’s not because Nino had told you to do so and you had no choice but to agree?”

Sho sighed. He squeezed Jun’s hand that he was holding and lifted it to kiss it softly.

“Matsumoto Jun,” Sho scooted closer, “I never wanted you to tell this, but I was the one who suggested the lyrics. Nino had agreed on it without even thinking and I’m so glad that he did so.”

“Like I would believe you that easily. Like that twenty two years old Sakurai Sho would actually do that to his cheerful, way too annoying Matsumoto Jun,” Jun had no idea why he threw his words like that. Like it was Sho’s fault all along that he had fallen in love to that senpai of his and not been able to do anything about that.

Suddenly, Jun felt himself pulled to a hug.

“I’m sorry,” Jun heard Sho whispered to his ear, “I’m sorry that that gangy twenty two years old Sakurai Sho wasn’t exactly able to show you how much he loved his cute, funny, two years younger than him kouhai. I apologize on behalf of him that his pride was too high to even admit that he had been head over heels for someone whose smile was so beautiful and bright, whose attention was not annoying but adorable, whose presence was not a burden but a heartwarming encouragement. I’m sorry that I thought singing that line in a concert was enough to show you that you mean the world for me, Matsumoto Jun.”

Jun gasped as Sho’s hold become tighter, not in a way that made him feel suffocated, in the opposite, he felt as if Sho was trying to wash away all his worries and insecurities just by that one hug. His heart skipped some beats when after that Sho whispered to his ear.

“I love you, Matsumoto Jun. Then, now, and forever.”

Jun pulled himself and held Sho’s face on his hands.

“I love you too, Sakurai Sho. I’m sorry for ever doubting that,” Jun said as he leaned to give Sho a kiss.


End file.
